


Flames Pt 2

by BadgersQueen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Dark, F/M, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gambling, Physical Abuse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 3.</p><p>A Three-part one shot fic that takes place after the episode, "Fire" (The X-Files: Season 1 - Episode 12).</p><p>Summary: Cecil L'Ively, having healed at an alarming/rapid rate, escapes the hospital he's been detained in as his trial was dropped due to the courts other cases that were top priority. Cecil finds himself in a neighborhood and introduces himself to a pretty redhead, Meredith. He uses the alias "Jim" and earns her trust. Warming his way into her home and even manages to fool her boyfriend, Daniel, into thinking he's a gardener. The couple ask him to stay. But even this warm household has it's own little secrets....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Warning: AU verse & AU OC/Canon ship; very dark; alcohol/gambling addiction; abuse.
> 
> Meredith is my original character & belongs to me. (as does her backstory/boyfriend)
> 
> Cecil & all things X-Files do not belong to me nor is mine.

It'd been a week and two days since Cecil had moved in, which still felt out of place seeing it that way, with Meredith and Daniel. And he found that the humble little home of the couple wasn't all rainbows and sunshine. Considering the boyfriend's little stunt two nights prior of coming home drunk. And Cecil was not going to forget having seen the bruises on Meredith so easily or quickly. The cigarettes he'd found his first night there had made him think it'd just been nerves on the boyfriend's part but with the other two little tidbits of information, he was very sure Daniel was trying to bury whatever demons he was carrying and not doing it very well. Cecil delighted in the idea to hold this over Daniel's head however since Meredith had seen him drunk but he was sure maybe she didn't know about the cig's. He was sitting out on their patio, puffing at one and watching Watson chase a toy ball while on his leash. The dog was a prize love of Meredith's. She doted on the pup like it was her baby. He never saw Daniel walk the dog or play with it or pay it any attention. The pup always followed the redhead around and laid in her lap and slept, even when she ate or watched TV. 

Cecil got a cruel idea. He wondered how far he could shove Dan to the edge if he could get the dog to like him more. Cecil put out the cigarette and got up, going over to the dog. Now the dog had gotten quite used to his presence and didn't growl like it had before but he whined and barked at him. "Easy boy, wanna play?" Cecil smiled at the dog and picked up his ball. Watson sat up, eyes looking quite happy. His little tail wagging. The wiener dog looked enthused as he looked at Cecil and then the ball, happily lulling his tongue. "Go get it", Cecil tossed the ball, not very far and watched as the dog happily went after it. "Good boy", he cooed as the dog brought him the ball back and even allowed Cecil to pat him and scratch behind his ears. "You're mummy's good little boy aren't you?" He asked the dog. Watson moved to lick Cecil's hand and happily barked. He picked the ball back up and threw it again, watching the dog run after it once more. 

Inside, Daniel stood by the french doors and watched the other man play with the dog. Meredith came in with groceries and set them on the counter. Daniel turned and looked at her, "Do you see this? He's playing with Watson", he stated, "In the four years we've been together, he never let me play fetch with him".

"Are you really going to throw a fit just because my dog wants to play ball with another man?" She asked, laughing. 

"Meredith it's not funny, that man needs to leave", Daniel went over to her.

Meredith raised an eyebrow at him, "Excuse me?" She wondered where this was coming from all of a sudden, "I am not kicking him out".

"We don't know him", Daniel waved a hand, frowning at her.

"You're the one who wanted him to stay so he could help you with that stupid garden!" Meredith threw back, "And you want to kick him out because he's playing with the dog? And we do to know him! He's not a complete stranger", she paused and huffed, moodily slamming things onto the counter, "What is your problem -"

Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around and pushed her against the counter, "What did he to you? The other night when you wouldn't look at me at the table. What did that bastard do to you?" He shook her as he spoke. 

Meredith whimpered as his fingers dug into her shoulders, "You're hurting me! Stop it!" She shrieked, "He didn't do anything! We went for a walk and that's all! He's been nice and sweet and kind--oh Daniel! Let me go!" She shouted even louder.

Cecil heard shouting and stood up from playing with Watson. Watson growled and barked. Cecil could see Daniel and Meredith from where he was and ran for the french doors quickly. As he went into the house, Daniel let go of the redhead. Meredith coward against the counter and looked down to her hands. Cecil glared at Daniel and Daniel sent him one back. 

"Bugger off", Cecil told him firmly, giving him an intimidating look.

Daniel shook his head, "This conversation is between me and her, leave us alone".

"Meredith, Watson's water is dirty and I'm not sure if you use the hose or not to give him clean water", Cecil spoke, glancing over to her, completely ignoring the other male. 

"Oh", Meredith nodded and looked at him and smiled a little, "I'll get him some more. Thank you", she then retreated outside to check on her dog. 

Once she was out of the kitchen and outside, Cecil put himself between Daniel and the doors. Keeping him from going after her. Cecil eyed him and Daniel took a step towards him as though he was going to strike him but Cecil caught his wrist and Daniel yelped in pain and noticed that Cecil had singed his wrist, somehow. There was a burn there now as though Daniel had leaned against a hot pipe. 

"How did you-" Daniel looked angry and outraged. 

"I'm gonna give you three warnings. And this is the first one", Cecil held up a finger, "And if you so much as touch her again, I won't even consider warning you the second or third time", he gave him a knowing smile before turning and heading out the french doors to go see Meredith. 

Daniel watched him leave the kitchen and clutched his wrist, running to put it under cold water. As he leaned against the kitchen sink, he glanced out the window and watched Meredith and Cecil playing with Watson. Meredith was happily sitting on the lawn while Cecil tossed the ball to the dog. Daniel's eyes narrowed and he seethed, letting the water run icy cold on his wrist. Outside, Cecil settled down on the ground beside Meredith and smiled at her, handing the ball to her. Watson came close to them, sniffing and then deciding to nose around in the grass instead. Giving up the game for now. 

"Are you alright?" Cecil asked her. 

Meredith looked down at the dog toy in her hand and seemed to shrug a little, feeling nervous, "I think he hates me", she muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Cecil wanted to know. He was watching her, taking in how she was sitting in the grass. She looked so pretty. He tried not to think about how sensual it'd be to make love to her in the grass. He tried to focus on what she was saying and looked into her eyes instead. He didn't want there to be a problem in his trousers as they were literally sitting next to each other. 

"He acts like everything I do is a burden in some way. Sure, he's happy at first but", Meredith spoke softly, "He hates it after a while".

"How could anyone hate you?" Cecil asked, moving to gently put his hand on hers.

Meredith looked at him, smiling a little, "You're the only who doesn't".

"That's not true", He gave her a smile, though pausing to think for a moment. "Has Daniel ever hit or hurt you before?" 

He was sure she probably wouldn't say. And when she didn't, he got his answer. The asshole had done something to scare her. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm sure he doesn't hate you", he tried to be reassuring as possible to keep her calm. Her boyfriend was taking his anger out on her and it wasn't her fault. Cecil wanted to know why someone would hurt her. She'd done nothing to deserve this. And he was going to get to the bottom of it. Cecil cleaned up after dinner that evening. He'd sent Meredith upstairs to rest with a cup of tea and a small tray of various wrapped chocolates to relax while she read a good book. Watson at her side. He smiled to himself and ignored the dirty looks Daniel was giving him as he put on his jacket. 

"Going out?" Cecil lightly chuckled.

"Not that it's your business", Daniel remarked, "Meeting some friends for a drink".

"Right", Cecil nodded.

The other man left without so much as a 'love you honey!' upstairs to his girlfriend and only left with a snap of the door as it shut. Cecil hated him with a passion. Not even he would treat Meredith like this. Sure he'd burnt his victims in the past due to his own insecurities and personal reasons but this...this was wrong on so many levels. Meredith was sweet and kind and beautiful. Cecil threw down the dish rag and grabbed his coat. 

"Meredith, I'm running out for a bit to grab a few things. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"No thank you!" She called back from over the stairs, "Be careful Jim, walking at night is dangerous". 

"I'll be fine", Cecil smiled at her before leaving. 

He hated to leave her alone but finding out what Daniel was up to was important. Daniel had a habit now of leaving after dinner and going out drinking. Cecil wasn't sure how long this had been going on either. Something about him was more off than a normal man. The walk into town only took about twenty minutes or so. He spotted Daniel's car within seconds outside the local bar. It wasn't some dive in a down town distract but it looked a bit classy. Cecil eyed it for a second and went inside. He put a cigarette in his mouth, cupping his hands and lighting the cig with his mouth and puffing it as he walked over to the bar counter. There was no sign of Daniel. Cecil sat at the bar and nodded for a beer. A few women came over to sidle up to him and ask if they could buy him a drink.

"Sorry but I'm unconditionally loyal to my beloved. So, not interested", Cecil told them without even looking at them.

The women looked like they'd been slapped in the face and walked off. Cecil twirled his cigarette in his fingers, playing with it as the bartender gave him his beer. He barely touched it as he looked around, hoping to see any signs of Daniel. After a second or so, he got an idea and turned to the bartender. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know Daniel Peters would you? I'm a friend from out of town and he said to meet him here and I think I saw his car out front", Cecil lied as he gestured with an innocent hand. 

"Danny boy is out back with a few friends playing some black jack", the bartender told him, "Can't see him I'm afraid". 

"Bollocks", then a pause of curiosity, "Is he in here every night? I'm just curious, I was worried about him", Cecil replied, pretending to be concerned. 

The other man sighed, "Yep. Dan is a hell of an addict. In here almost every night trying to pay back a debt of money. He ran off and started dating some classy girl from Capecod, Mass. They live a few streets from here".

Cecil frowned, "Debt?"

"You and Dan must not be that close. Irish mob. Not really from the Irish mob in Boston. Just a small group of thugs who don't exactly take kindly to people taking money from them", the bartender talked, wiping a few shot glasses, "They don't like being owed".

"Does Daniel ever get really drunk?" Cecil asked.

"His father was an alcoholic", the bartender shook his head, looking disappointed that he knew who these people were, "Daniel is a local here in town. His father used to beat his mother. And she died of a heart attack when he was eleven. Daniel was raised by his father", he leaned forward and gave Cecil a sorrowful, sad look, "That girl Dan's dating is really nice. Only saw her once in the grocery store. She had a bruise on her face, this was six months ago", he paused and looked at Cecil, "You sure you and him are friends?"

"Acquaintances really", Cecil shook his head. 

The more the bartender had talked, the more Cecil got angry. A boiling rage filling him. He just pushed himself off his stool and stood up, dropping some money on the counter to pay for the beer. He got up and walked towards the back, saying he needed to use the bathroom. He went down a rather dark hallway that smelled of pot and smoke and urine. Maybe someone's own sick. He saw a back room ajar and stood there in the dark, looking into a room full of men. Nine or so men sat at a table while a scantly clad woman walked around pouring them drinks and letting them put money in her underwear. Cecil saw Daniel sitting with a grin on his face, a drink in his hand and flirting with the woman. Cecil hid in the hallway and watched a man walk towards the men's room only seconds later. Cecil followed him. It was Daniel's poker partner that was helping him pay back the debt he owed. But the arsonist didn't know that. He just wanted to take his anger out on some poor soul who didn't mean anything to him. Cecil walked into the men's bathroom and created the kind of fire he wanted with his mind. When the other man stood up from using the toilet, he started to zip his trousers. Cecil didn't blink as he stared at the stall. The other man screamed as he suddenly caught fire. The fire had started from his fingers and going up his body and then consuming his legs. Cecil's eyes burned with hate. The man flailed but the fire never spread elsewhere. It stayed consumed to the man's body. Charring and burning him so not even his dental records could identify him. The man fell against the stall door a second later, the latch unlocking and the burned, dead body lay steaming on the tiled floor. Cecil turned on his heel and left the bar, thanking the bartender on his way out. 

Cecil was fuming with rage as he walked, the cold night air hitting him. Right about now Daniel was probably discovering his poker buddy. The image of his stupid face made the arsonist smile wickedly. Maybe he wouldn't discover him for another few hours. He stopped at a convenient store so his little walk wouldn't be a lie and returned back to Meredith. After he put away what he'd picked up, he went upstairs to check on her. She was curled up asleep, Watson at her side. The dog only glanced up but Cecil put his finger to his lips so the dog wouldn't wake her. He stood over her for a moment, wanting to crawl into bed with her and hold her close. After discovering Daniel's little secret, he wanted to mess with him a bit further. Cecil only covered Meredith with a blanket and blew her a kiss before leaving her room and going down the hallway to his. He chuckled to himself knowing fully well that the bar and game of poker would be shut down the second the police arrived. Not only did he know about Daniel's secret, he had seen him himself. Cecil happily stayed up to wait to see if Daniel would come back upset or otherwise but hours later, he only heard dull footsteps stumble across the living room floor and nothing else. He was sleeping on the couch, again. Third or forth night in a row now. Cecil shook his head and fell asleep only seconds later. 

\- - 

Meredith had found Daniel hungover on the couch the next morning thanks to Cecil telling her he'd seen him heading to a bar while out getting a few things for the fridge. Cecil feigned an innocent sorry look at her. Meredith frowned at her boyfriend and huffed, heading into the kitchen and ignoring his groans and small whines for coffee. "Babe, please?" Daniel asked. But Meredith wouldn't give him a second look. Cecil didn't give in either, only shrugging at Daniel. Daniel huffed and frowned at both of them. The redhead just decided to do laundry and clean around the house. Daniel was able to sooth his hangover with three cups of coffee. Cecil got dressed to go out and tend to the garden as the flowers needed weeding and watering. He saw the way Watson kept bringing his rope toy to Daniel but the man wouldn't even give him the time of day. 

"Dan, please keep an eye on Watson for me. I'm going tidy up the upstairs and give Jim some clean sheets and towels", Meredith replied a second later while carrying a laundry basket. 

Daniel smirked at Cecil and continued to ignore the wiener dog's plea for wanting to play. Cecil grabbed the toy and got a very nasty idea. He loved the dog of course but he needed to turn Meredith against Daniel, for what it was worth. He didn't want to do it either. But he went to the front door and Watson followed him. Cecil smiled and tossed the toy onto the front lawn, leaving the door wide open. Watson went after the toy. Cecil turned and went towards the back yard, Daniel not even noticing as he was reading the newspaper and tuning out everything. Cecil went out back and started to tend to the flowers. Out front, Watson saw a squirrel and started to chase it. Meredith was humming to herself and putting fresh sheets on Cecil's bed. She could see the front yard from his room and saw Watson chasing after a gray squirrel.

"Watson!" Meredith screamed.

The redhead was down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself. She hurriedly went over to Daniel in the living room and grabbed the paper out of his hand. He frowned at her. Meredith backed away from him as he stood up. 

"You let him out of your sight?!" Meredith yelled, gesturing to the front door.

"He's your damned dog! Don't blame this on me! Your friend Jim probably did this!" Daniel snapped back. 

"Jim is outside working on the garden", She told him, pointing out towards the patio, "Go get Watson. I can't catch him".

"Why don't you get your pregnant ass out there yourself and get him?!" Daniel yelled at her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, "I had a long night last night".

Meredith's face scrunched in anger, grey eyes glaring at him, "What? Getting drunk with your buddies and whoring yourself out?!" She was not sorry for saying so since she was angry he'd be so irresponsible about letting her dog out without his leash. 

"I love you, you thankless stupid bitch", Daniel said to her in a seething tone. 

Meredith's eyes teared up and tried to wrestle herself out of his grip but he held fast and tried to kiss her but she backed away from him and pulled herself out of his grip. He went to reach for her again to pull her back but a second later they heard the sound of squealing tires out on the road. Meredith, crying really hard, turned and hurried out the front door a second later. She froze in her tracks in the middle of the walk way and gave a loud scream. Cecil heard this and hurried around the house to the front yard. Yelping sounds were coming from the street. Daniel was trying to restrain his girlfriend from running out in the street as the driver got out of their car. Cecil reached the scene and was able to retrieve the wiener dog. Watson whined in pain as Cecil carried him towards the lawn. Meredith shoved Daniel away from her as much as she could and ran over to Cecil.

"Wa--Wats--Watson!" Meredith sobbed, her hands over her mouth. 

"He seems stunned", Cecil told her gently, "We should take him to the vet, love".

The driver who had accidentally hit him offered to take them, apologizing. Meredith yelled at Daniel to stay at the house and went off with Cecil to the vet. Daniel glared at them as he watched Cecil help Meredith into the car and then stormed back into the house once the car drove off. The driver, a nice old man who lived down the road from her, offered to help pay for part of the medical bill for her dog. Meredith thanked him and sat in the waiting room with Cecil. The old man left and said he hoped Watson was okay. Meredith thanked him and he left. Cecil put his arm around her, though he wished he wasn't covered in dirt. 

"What happened?" Cecil asked her quietly.

"Daniel stupidly let Watson out into the front yard without his leash", Meredith cried, "He then attacked me and called me thankless and told me to go out and get the dog myself", she closed her eyes and leaned onto Cecil's shoulder, crying, "He doesn't care about the dog or...or anything", she mumbled into his shoulder and then dissolved into sobs and wanting Watson to be okay. That much Cecil could make out. 

The vet came out a second later and smiled, "Meredith and...?" She asked kindly, not recognizing the man the redhead was with. 

"This is my friend, Jim", Meredith told her, sobbing slightly still.

"Meredith, Watson is going to be fine. I have to keep him over night for a couple of days but he doesn't have any internal injuries. He won't be able to play or run for a couple of weeks but he's doing okay", she smiled at her, "Jim, make sure she gets home safely".

Cecil smiled at the vet and assured her would. Meredith didn't want to leave without Watson however. Cecil rubbed her back soothingly and watched her cry into his shoulder. He gave her some tissues and called them a cab to get back home. Daniel wasn't there when they got back. Cecil took Meredith into the living room and told her to lay down for a bit. Meredith shook her head that she did't want to and asked if she could sit with him outside. Cecil smiled and nodded, though he wished she would rest. The redhead looked sadly at Watson's leash and toys out in the back yard as she sat next to Cecil. Cecil tried to talk to her, tried to engage her in conversation but Meredith wasn't having it and he let her sit quietly while he gardened. Snipping the thorns off of some small roses, Cecil turned and tucked a rose behind her ear, moving her hair as he did so.

"There", Cecil smiled, "Now you look part of the garden bed", he chuckled.

Meredith chuckled weakly and smiled at him, knowing he was just trying to cheer her up, "Thank you, Jim".

"My pleasure", Cecil grinned at her. 

Daniel came back a couple of hours later fully looking to apologize for his attitude earlier but Meredith seemed very much distant from him than she had been recently. He followed her around the house trying to politely talk to her, apologizing about Watson and asking questions about what they needed for the nursery but Meredith was no mood to talk to him. This went on for an hour or so. Cecil didn't even say anything to Daniel, watching from the kitchen counter as the man pathetically tried everything to get his girl to talk to him. But nothing worked. Daniel walked over and sat down on a stool at the counter, finally. Looking annoyed. 

"I don't know what's wrong with her", Daniel sighed.

"Having women troubles Danny?" Cecil asked him, chuckling.

"Unless you know how to apologize to a hormonal pregnant woman, than shut up", Daniel snapped quietly at him.

Cecil continued to smirk and got up, patting him sarcastically on the shoulder and decided he could use a nice long soak in the bathtub. He went upstairs to find Meredith putting away clean towels and looked a bit sad but getting used to not having her puppy. Cecil leaned against the door frame and watched her. Meredith turned to him and neither spoke as they heard Daniel leave the house again, the door shutting loudly. Cecil glanced over his shoulder and back at her.

"You sure you don't want to talk to me about it?" Cecil asked her, "Not trying to pry, Meredith. But I know what I saw".

Meredith set the remaining towels on the edge of the sink behind her and pulled up her shirt and tank top. Revealing her bruises. They were starting to fade and heal. Cecil looked at them and then at her. Meredith pushed her clothes back down and shook her head. "When he found out I was pregnant, he beat me", she whispered, looking frightened and nervous, "I don't know what changed. He seemed fine when his father passed away, that was a month after we started dating. And then", she sighed and looked close to tears again.

Cecil cut her off, "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked her.

"All his friends know about his dad and everyone would just shrug it off as bad inheritance I guess", Meredith shrugged, "I wanted to call the cops or tell someone but then I was afraid he'd hurt me more", she shook her head, "I've tried to be brave sometimes but other times I get scared".

"And the fetus?" Cecil wanted to know, growing pissed off by the second. 

"Doctors say the fetus is fine. I went for several check ups and said I fell off a ladder and they bought it", Meredith explained. 

Cecil frowned and moved towards her but said nothing. Meredith begged him not to tell anyone or tell Daniel she'd told him. Cecil knew she didn't want him to get hurt but he was barely listening to her. His brown eyes seemed to brighten like fire and a second later a sound like a match being lit caught Meredith's attention and she turned to see the small potted plant on the window sill had caught on fire. All worries about Daniel and the bruises gone from her mind for the moment. 

"Is that...did you light that plant on fire?" Meredith asked breathlessly as she turned to him. Startled, quite perplexed, also slightly scared. 

"It's not a magic trick", Cecil told her, "I can create fire with my mind. Control it too", he wasn't sure why he was telling her about his abilities but it just seemed to slip out as he gazed at her. Her eyes looking fragile and hurt as they gazed at him. Meredith trembled slightly as he came towards her again. She calmed as he gently put his hands on her shoulders. He reached over and extinguished the small flame with his fingers and turned back to her, showing he had no scratches or burns from the fire. Cecil smiled at her gently, "Don't worry, I'd never hurt you", he reassured her. 

Meredith smiled, though a bit overwhelmed. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to wrap this around her mind or not. Cecil could tell she was still thinking about it. He wondered then if she still liked him or not. He pulled away, looking a bit awkward now that his secret was out. Well, not his whole secret. Just the part about him being able to control and create fire. The redhead just took his hand suddenly, something he was not used to at all.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine", Meredith told him, "I still like you. And what you can do is pretty cool", she gave him a reassuring smile. 

Cecil felt relief flood him as she smiled at her. He remembered he still wanted to take that bath and hesitantly and reluctantly let go of her hand. He left her to return to her chores. Meredith watched him go and felt a small relief herself flood from her. She hadn't talked to anyone about the bruises and she was glad she had. Something about Cecil being here told her she'd made some good decision to bring him into her home, though that part still puzzled her greatly. 

\- - 

Watson was home by the weekend but as the vet explained, it'd be a couple of weeks before the dog would be able to run or do anything active. Meredith had the dog with her in the nursery, on a pillow with a chew bone while she painting. Plastic covered the floor, as well as newspaper. Paint buckets were against one wall, a ladder against the other. Meredith was wearing overalls and a t-shirt, her hair in a pony tail. She was climbing the ladder, a tray of paint and a brush at the top of it. Cecil came upstairs to see where she'd gotten off to and found her in the nursery painting. He stood in the door way, admiring her backside. The way her hips curved and formed as her stomach slowly grew. Her legs were curved against the fabric of the overalls. Cecil could feel his trousers tighten around his groin area slightly as thoughts of Meredith swam through his head. Not uncommon these days of course. He went in and stood by the ladder.

"A bit dangerous to be up there by yourself", Cecil told her, though making her jump slightly. 

"Oh? You know how to paint?" Meredith asked him, turning and giving him a smile. 

"I worked for a family once", Cecil explained, smiling, "Why don't you let me help? I know my way around a paint brush".

"Alright, what do you think of this color?" She asked him, placing her hand on her hip.

"It's a bit lacking", Cecil raised his eyebrows, "Yellow? Too bright. I mean, gold yellow, now there's a color", he laughed a little. 

Meredith laughed and shook her head. Thinking about it. She hated the ladder as it hurt her feet and her balance sucked terribly. Also her arm got tired every five minutes. She smiled and shook her head, climbing down. Grabbing the paint brush as she went. Stepping off the ladder, she turned to Cecil and gestured with the paint brush, "I'll make a deal with you. If you catch me, I'll let you redo the color in this room", she gave him a cheeky grin.

"I think you really want to be caught in my opinion", Cecil smiled at her, reaching for the paint brush.

"Maybe", Meredith told him. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the fact that she was starting to fall for him, not that she was brave enough to admit it. She was still unsure of where these feelings had come from. But she was feeling playful and the way he looked at her, she couldn't resist. 

"Better run", Cecil gave her a playful smirk, brown eyes twinkling brightly. 

Meredith pulled away and backed away from him. She wasn't sure why she was even feeling like tempting him. Her breath caught as he stalked towards her and she felt excitement race through her as she did her best to turn and run from the room. Cecil laughed and gave chase after her. Meredith squeaked with soft laughter and tried to get away from him. He went to grab her but she ducked under his arm. The two laughed as they ran up and down the hallway a few times. Meredith evaded capture for the forth or so time and ran back into the nursery. Cecil right behind her. His eyes bright with arousal at her cheekiness. She laughed as he pulled her into his arms a moment later, spinning her around to face him. He dipped her back a little on the crook of his arm and slipped the paint brush out of her hand. His heart beat quickened too, having loved the thrill of the chase. He gazed down at her and moved his face close to hers. She felt his breath against her face and closed her eyes a little. Cecil moved his face closer, tempted to steal a kiss right then. 

Footsteps came up the hallway and neither noticed Daniel sharply coming into the room, having heard their laughter. Reality came falling down around their ears as Daniel shoved Cecil, making Watson bark loudly. 

"Leave him alone!" Meredith snapped. 

Daniel grabbed her arm and made her cry in pain, he looked at her sharply, "I want him out of this house right now!" He went to shove her against the wall as he yelled at her. 

Cecil tossed the paint brush aside, walking towards them. Meredith was pulled from her boyfriend's grip within a second before Daniel could do anything to her. Cecil gently pushed her behind him protectively, ready to fight for her. Meredith backed away towards her dog to keep him calm. Cecil grabbed Daniel by the arm and twisted it slightly as he dragged him from the room. He pushed Daniel against the wall but the other man came at him. Cecil's hand became a glove of fire and Daniel's eyes widened and he backed away from him. Cecil's eyes were the look of death and Daniel went sprawling down the stairs a second later as he hadn't even noticed where he was walking. Cecil made the flame disappear within a second and went down the stairs slowly. Daniel, breathless and still angry yet scared, got to his feet but as soon as Cecil reached him, he swung a punch at him and knocked him over. Cecil fell backwards onto the stairs as Daniel went to jump on him but Cecil kicked him in the stomach and Daniel fell backwards. The arsonist stood up and walked over to Daniel, he knelt over him. Grabbing him by the collar, he gave a few punches to Daniel's face, giving him a bloody nose. 

"What the hell are you?" Daniel whispered, his nose bloody and broken. 

"I told you if you touched her again I wouldn't consider warnings two and three", Cecil spoke in a deadly smooth voice, "I know about your little gambling problem and the alcoholism. I know you hurt the most beautiful woman alive because she got pregnant", his voice becoming more deadly, "Meredith did nothing to you. She deserves better. She deserves everything", his voice spoke clenched teeth, holding up his hand again, he made fire appear on whim, "If your debt and your problems ever come into this house and harm her in some way, I will burn you into ash", he got very close to Daniel's face, "Do I make myself clear?" 

"Crystal", Daniel spoke, choking back fear. 

"Jim? Are you okay?" Meredith's voice spoke from upstairs. 

"Coming, love", Cecil called back with a smile and stood up, breath still regaining it's normal state. He turned and looked down at the boyfriend, tilting his head with a rather victorious smirk, "She's mine, Daniel", he added in a whisper. He then, knowing the other man wouldn't have the courage to attack him, turned and went stairs to check on Meredith.

When he got up stairs, Meredith was standing in the middle of the room looking worried. Cecil went to her and put his hands on her cheeks, planting a kiss to her forehead. Meredith asked if he was okay and Cecil nodded. She asked about Daniel and Cecil gave her a look, "He's going to leave you alone, I can promise you that", he told her. He moved to pick up the paint brush and found a can of gold yellow paint, "Now, about that promise?" He raised his eyebrows at her. Meredith still felt shaken about what'd happened but laughed at him and shook her head. Cecil shut the door of the nursery, giving them privacy and reassuring Meredith of her safety whilst he was there. 

\- - 

Daniel had cleaned up his bloody nose and drove to the hospital to get himself checked out. While in the waiting room, he saw a woman with short hair wearing a suite and talking to the nurses at the desk. He saw she was holding a piece of paper and some tape. A man was standing with her wearing a similar black suite and drinking coffee. The nurses were nodding and the woman thanked them about something. He watched as the woman taped up the poster to the bulletineboard. Daniel walked up to them and they turned around. He just stared at the poster, making the two exchange glances. 

"Can we help you?" Agent Dana Scully asked him.

"Whose that?" Daniel asked through the tissue he was holding to his nose.

"Cecil L'Ively, an arsonist. Escaped almost two weeks ago. Why?" Agent Fox Mulder wanted to know.

"He just looks like this weird guy my girlfriend is letting live with us", Daniel told them. 

Scully and Mulder glanced at each other and back at him. Daniel was smiling inwardly to himself as he looked at the poster. He'd make "Jim" sorry for messing with him and screwing his life up the past few days.


End file.
